metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FastLizard4
Please leave Wikitroid-related messages below. Wrong place? See my Wikipedia links page to find the right one! ---- In addition, you can contact me on any of the following IRC channels as "FastLizard4": ##wikipedia ##wikipedia-en ##wikipedia-social ##wikimedia-social ##wikipedia-en-help ##cvn-wp-en (Wikipedia-specific and requires approval, see wikipedia:WP:IRC) ##wikia (use this channel if you want to speak to me about something Wikia-related) ##wikia-metroid (The IRC channel I created for this wiki) This page is manually archived. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 AutoWikiBrowser Time for the second part of Phase Four. Here's the message: Vote! Attention, All Users! Time to finish Phase Four on Boss Battle Royale. Click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the names of bosses you think would win in a fight! [[User:Squeemaster|'''Squee'master']] 20:05, September 10, 2009 (UTC) And here's the list of users: *User:MarioGalaxy2433g5 *User:Armantula513 *User:ChozoBoy *User:Metroidhunter32 *User:Hellkaiserryo12 *User:Piratehunter *User:Dazuro *User:M110 *User:Zeruel21 *User:Zabbeth *User:Samuslovr1 *User:Samusiscool3 *User:Dark Ridley *User:Tuckerscreator *User:TwistedNerve *User:Blurrr *User:Trace X *User:Metroid101 *User:Infinitysend *User:Snakeboss14 *User:DekutullaZM Thanks. [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master']] 20:05, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Will run your latest request the next time I am at a computer with AWB, which will hopefully be in a few hours. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:50, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :A little late (had computer trouble), but last request now '''done'. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:05, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ...And now it's time for the semifinals! Here's the message: Vote! '''''Attention, All Users! The Semifinals have arrived at Battle Royale! Click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the names of bosses you think would win in a fight! [[User:Squeemaster|'''Squee'master']] 21:47, December 26, 2009 (UTC) And here's the list of users: *User:MarioGalaxy2433g5 *User:Armantula513 *User:ChozoBoy *User:Metroidhunter32 *User:Hellkaiserryo12 *User:Piratehunter *User:Dazuro *User:M110 *User:Zeruel21 *User:Zabbeth *User:Samuslovr1 *User:Samusiscool3 *User:Dark Ridley *User:Tuckerscreator *User:TwistedNerve *User:Blurrr *User:Trace X *User:Metroid101 *User:Infinitysend *User:Snakeboss14 *User:DekutullaZM *User:Zeerotytus *User:The Exterminator *User:RoyboyX *User:TerrorDactyl *User:Rundas382 *User:DarkSamus89 Thanks again. [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master']] 21:47, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :OK, will run this through the tubes the next time I boot my computer up into Windows (currently I'm using Linux). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:48, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :I'm having trouble with AutoWikiBrowser. Not sure if it's related to the new skin or not (I don't see why it would be), but the gist of it is that I won't be able to run it for a little while, until I can figure out what the problem is. Sorry. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:29, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rollback request So you're saying editing an article in order to put false information on the article is '''NOT' vandalism? Huh. All these years I've been wrong... I can't believe it! Anyways, just so you know, I don't dislike you, I just think you made a bit of a stupid move. I understand your decision, and I respect it (and you (but not your stupid move)). DoomZero 23:41, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, it's not that stupid. There is a HUGE difference between false information and vandalism. False information is stuff like, "Phazon is blue and green." Vandalism is, "Phazon is my favorite thing in Metroid!" He was right to deny you, you got to learn. :But look at what I did to get denied. I forgot to sign. If anybody made a stupid move, it was me. :''') [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|''Ex''terminator]] 00:43, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, that does make sense... I guess I didn't phrase it right. Well, what about editing an article to say something like "Since Rundas is made of ice, leaving him out in the heat too long will turn him into a puddle"? Rundas is obviously not made of ice, and the sentence is obviously false anyways. I'd consider that vandalism. And anyways, that "False information" isn't entirely false. Phazon... could possibly... maybe... sorta... look blue-green if you tilt your head, close one eye, stand far away, and stand infront of something green... Okay, it's hard to see Phazon as blue-green, but that's a little thing, not something that's seriously false. DoomZero 00:55, November 25, 2009 (UTC) People do make honest mistakes sometimes. Occasionally, they just make a really cruddy edit that leaves the article worse off, too. Its not the same as vandalism, and I've added false information a at least few times without knowing. It certainly wasn't intentional, though. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:09, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Couldn't have said any better, Chozoboy. One more thing, Doom. I said "blue and green" not "blue-green." Rollbackers have to read information carefully and interpret its meaning precisely. That's what got me. Nothing personal, but I agree with FastLizard that you should wait a little longer before you try again. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 13:47, November 25, 2009 (UTC) *sigh* I knew you were going to comment on the blue-green thing. And I think you should read information carefully. I already said I agreed with FastLizard. I was only stating his mistake. And I don't have much time to type this so I'll say more later ('Bout 3 hours) DoomZero 17:29, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Uh, you never said you agreed to it, you said that you understood it and respected it. I understand why people rob, but it doesn't mean I agree with it. I respect the president of the U.S., but I don't agree with his actions. Watch what you say dude. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 17:36, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Ugghhh... Okay, how about this... I never said I agreed with it, though I did agree to it. I did say blue-green, while you said blue and green. I did not use the word vandalism correctly. The mistakes I have made are right there. I do not want to be a rollbacker anymore. I could argue the agreed/respected topic, but I won't. Conversation ended. DoomZero 20:26, November 25, 2009 (UTC) A quick favor On my home page, it says that admins can change some message on the sidebar to tell people about stuff that's happening. If you know how, could you put my newest page on there, User:The Exterminator/Main Page Updates? I'd like to get people on there to help change the main page. Thanks! [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 00:33, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Also, could you help with this section? How to Vote [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 00:42, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Firstly, I disabled the home page for me in my preferences a long time ago, so I'm not too sure what you're talking about, but I'll take a look. Secondly, as for the Main Page updating schedule you propose, assuming that you mean UTC Coordinated Universal Time for Wikia time, 18:00 translates to 10:00 (or 11:00 if Daylight Savings is running - I live in California in the U.S.), way before I'm usually even awake on Sundays. Even then, I sometimes am not even online on Sundays (depending on how much homework I still have to do for that particular weekend). In fact, there is really no time I can guarantee I'm online, although I'm usually online from 23:00 - 0:00 UTC (or 22:00 - 23:00 if Daylight Savings is running in the United States) on weekdays and Fridays from 3:00 - 8:00 or so (2:00 to 7:00 when Daylight Savings is running), while school is in session (i.e., when we're not on break or vacation). My schedule is generally more consistent in the June - August months, but that's still quite some time from now. So you'll have to rework the scheduling bit to be more flexible. Aside from that, though, I like the idea. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:55, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I'm not that picky on where you announce it, I just picked the home page because you can send messages to all users. Heck, you can even use your bot to send a message to everyone. I just want people to start helping out with the main page. I tweaked the schedule a little on Sunday; if I still got it wrong, you can put it how it works best for you (yes, I'm using the UTC time). One more thing though, I have a Zeldapedia link on my How to Vote section. Their Voting Templates use those pictures for supporting and opposing. Problem is, I can't get those pictures. The green and the red ones are the only ones I need, since it'll help when I'm counting up votes for the finals. Again, thanks for helping! [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 15:51, November 26, 2009 (UTC) In a similar vein, I'd also like to make...well, the exact same request, basically. I realize that we already have Boss Battle Royal, but I'd like to create something like Zeldapedias temple of courage. It could be used to draw new users. For example, I joined them so I could suggest fights...and...well, yeah. Anyways, I wanted to beta test it to see what it would be like if it was made, so I'd like to ...ah, there's no good sounding way to say this...advertise it. Either in that orange...box thing, or using the auto wiki browser that you use for squeemaster. Sinc eI don't want to look stupid, I'll say thanks after the fact. --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] It's at User:DekutullaZM/sandbox. 17:50, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :I'll need some time to consider both of your requests, partly because I have no time now, and partly because it does need some considering. I'll get back to both of you soon. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:31, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Oh, Thanks Lizard Oh, right then, I'll try to remember that. Thank you for reminding me about the signing thing, I had forgotten about that. Now how do I remove/move categories? It's been awhile since I used Wikia, and everything is different. Thanks for the help Lizard. :) TerrorDactyl 23:36, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :It's pretty simple, it's just kinda hard to notice. Just hit the standard edit button, and at the bottom of the code entry window there will be a small categories box. Categories on the page are blue boxes, just hit the x and save the page to remove the categories. Alternatively, you could do it the old-fashioned way and hit "Code view" and see the old coding-style window for categories. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:44, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for telling me how to sign for my info. (SebastainE 01:20, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Speed:Warp, Lightspace? I ''think I saw you talk about the speed of Samus's Gunship, but I'm not sure. You had all these calculations. so, what is the ship speed, if you figured it out?--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 19:59, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Main Page Update '''New Thing: Space Arena' by [[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] I have an idea for a new segment! It is basically boss battle royale mixed with Zeldapedias temple of courage. Once a week (or 2, or 3, if you want), a battle between two characters, creatures, items, etc. takes place. Then users faaaar and wiiiide can vote for their favorite. It could bring in new users, and make the wikia a more interesting place to be. Yes, I know you object to making this wiki anything other than a metroid database, fastlizard4, but lighten up, willya? The full thing can be seen here. + I think this would be great. This is one of three reasons that I joined the wikias, and it's the main one at that. I'd like to go with it! [[User Talk:The Exterminator|The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] :btw, this is open people if you want to vote. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] ::okay, this is ridiculous. NO ONE HAS VOTED IN 2 WEEKS! I will pay someone okay, not really to vote on this thing. No one has suggested except Dekutulla, who gets a free 100. Come on people and vote! [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] + Not bad. I like to see battles between each other. ;Results: Three (3) support votes, zero (0) oppose votes. ;Request: Add Space Arena to main page. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 22:03, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Please, if you say yes on this, give me some time to fix it up before you put it on. Thanks,[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 23:10, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :FL:If you agree, send the message to him with a link that says '''Wikitroid:Space Arena'. He'll have to transfer all of the stuff he has on User:DekutullaZM/sandbox onto that page. :DZM: Be ready for it. If he disapproves, I wouldn't try again for another 2 weeks or a month. ::Firstly, I question the validity of this vote, since it was not conducted in a standard administrator-monitored manner, such as RfC, and at the very least, provide me with a link to this vote. Secondly, it appears you already know this, but I generally object to these sort of things on wikis, for a few primary reasons. Firstly, as is hopefully obvious, they detract from the goal of the wiki, to create a Metroid encyclopedia. As for the attracting users point, I'm not sure we would be attracting people of our target audience. We would like to target users who are looking for an encyclopedia/database to contribute to, not a social networking system or battle system like the one you suggest. In addition, I don't see how this is different from the Boss Battle Royale we already have, which brings me to my next point. The Boss Battle Royale causes enough grief for admins already. As you know, we hand-patrol every (without exception) edit made to the wiki, and anything like this would surely add to our loads. Indeed, just the other day, I had to patrol over 200 backlogged edits - by myself. Needless to say that got me in a rather pissy mood. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:49, December 14, 2009 (UTC) HI, I JUST WANT TO TELL TOU THAT I WILL GIVE YOU ALL MY SERVICES. TALK TO ME IN MY EMAIL. I WANT TO HELP YOU IN WHAT I CAN. THANKS :Congratulations, FastLizard4! You just got someone to willingly become you servant! XD The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:28, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Custom skin and fixed width main page Hi FastLizard. Joe from the Wikia Gaming team here. We would like to give the Metroid Wiki a custom skin to better match the look and feel of the game. If you're interested, let me know and I'll be glad to work with you to create a new skin that the wiki's community will be proud of. I also wanted to ask if you guys would object to having the main page set to a 1024 fixed width. This is something new we've been doing on some wikis using custom skins. Here's one example. None of the content on your main page would have to be changed, unless you wanted to. A cool thing you can do with a fixed width main page is to display images on both sides. (Example) So if you know of a couple large hi-res images, such as Samus, Ridley or whoever/whatever you want (preferably transparent, but if not, I can make it transparent), I could display them like that. Think about it and leave me a message once you've decided on using a custom skin and fixed width main page. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 22:56, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :The custom skin and fixed with would be awesome. Pictures of Samus and Ridley to the left and right of the main page would probably be a neat combination too, but I'll poke some of the other admins about that and see what they think about the image choice. But the custom skin and the 1024 fixed width would be awesome. Let me know if there's any more information you need from me, I should be online again later this evening. Thanks again, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 18:22, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Great! In the meantime, take a look at these skin templates I recently made, and if you see one that you'd like to use as a starting point (they can all be tweaked while setting one up here), tell me which one and any suggestions you have for color adjustments. ::*Red ::*Blue ::*Orange ::*Gray ::Or if you have something different in mind, let me know that too. JoePlay (talk) 19:11, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::I guess since it's the color I most associate with the Metroid series (the Varia Suit and all), I guess a good starting point would be the orange skin, although it seems to me that a darker blue color would be good for the overall background, as it would mix with the orange and resemble Phazon. (Sorry if I'm a little inarticulate at the moment, my sleep deprivation is finally catching up to me.) --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:38, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::I made two mockups for you to check out, both using a background that attempts to match the look and feel of Phazon. The first one is currently running on my test wiki (when you load that page, press Ctrl+F5 to make sure you see the current version of the skin). The second one is in this screenshot. As you can see, I copied the upper part of the wiki's main page to give you a basic idea of what it would look like at fixed width. So take a look at those and give me your feedback (which background you like (if any), any more color tweak suggestions, etc). JoePlay (talk) 21:08, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::Ooooh, nice! One thing I would like changed firstly is the lack of a different link color for clicked links. It's especially important for me (and the other admins here, I'm sure) because we do RC patrolling, and (I at least) rely on the different link colors to know what diffs I've already patrolled. There are also a couple of other things I can't quite put my finger on; I'll get back to you in a day or two about those. The fixed width looks good, so I guess we will go with that. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:09, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Sure, changing the visited link color is easy. Would you like it to be a different shade of the current color (lighter or darker), or a completely different color? Let me know and I'll fix it so that you can see how it looks. Oh, and when you decide which images you want to be featured on the sides of the main page, let me know that too and I'll get to work on that as well. JoePlay (talk) 20:58, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I guess a darker color for the visited link would be fine, just so long as it wasn't too dark to be seen against the black background. Also, I'll start looking for the images to use and let you know which ones I select. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 10:00, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I set the visited link color to a darker shade, so hard refresh (Ctrl+F5) and see if that looks good. JoePlay (talk) 19:41, December 23, 2009 (UTC) (undent) The visited link is good. Sorry I haven't replied to you recently, I've been rather busy these past few days. I'll continue to poke around with it and let you know if I find something wrong or if I find the images to use on the Main Page. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 11:49, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :No worries. I was "off duty" from Thursday thru Sunday. While you're looking for possible character images to use on the sides of the main page, I could implement the skin as it is now, which would be a definite improvement over the Beach skin. ;') The side images are separate from the background (they're displayed "on top of" the main background), so they can always be added later, once they're ready. Just a thought. Let me know if you want to go live with the skin now or keep waiting. JoePlay (talk) 19:14, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Seeing no reason why we shouldn't, might as well go live with the new skin. Might cause some template clashes, but those aren't anything I can't fix. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 09:07, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Cool. I just uploaded the images used on the custom skin and copied the code to MediaWiki:Monaco.css, so whenever you're ready, just set the wiki's default skin to custom. ( >Skin>Admin Options) When you decide which images to use on the sides of the main page, let me know and I'll add them. JoePlay (talk) 00:16, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::Alright, I'll switch it over in a few moments (after writing this). I will resume my search for the images in a few days (the next few are going to be rather busy for me), and I will let you know if any problems crop up. Thanks again, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 10:06, January 2, 2010 (UTC) My Request for Rollback About a week ago, I requested rollback, but I've gotten no answer. Did you know it was there? Thank you. I'm starting to doubt whether I'm ready for it now, though... TerrorDactyl 00:57, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Sure. User talk:Hellkaiserryo12 TerrorDactyl 01:13, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Quick question Do we have to patroll blog comments? I noticed a few weren't from a couple days back. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 01:26, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :No. Blog comments are unpatrollable, but still clutter the list. Just ignore those. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:32, December 29, 2009 (UTC) RE:Email...something There, I have it set. I think. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 02:42, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I did recieve it. Thanks. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 14:57, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Only trying to help... Hi, FastLizard4. I was trying to help, not scold the person who wrote that. I thought someone should know. The last time I checked, nobody, or nothing, in any Metroid game, had anything to do with that. I suppose I wrote the "Don't say that" comment wrong. I meant, some people may be offended, or feel that Wikitroid accepts that without caring, which is not true, and I'm sure that's not what you want people to think. Besides, even though the Metroid Games (or most of them) are rated T-13+, in most countries, I have never met a single preteen that has never played a Teen rated game, and I know alot of 12 and younger kids who play M-17+ games, such as Halo, or Grand Theft Auto, just like you have never met a teenager that doesn't know what that word means. Blaming the other user (I forgot his name),was completely my fault. I looked at the "Most Recent Activities", and saw their name under the page name that we are discussing. I checked their User Talk page, and saw a lot of people had written comments about Article abuse, use of language, and grammatical errors, so I put two and two together, and reported the page. I had no idea he was trying to help. Sorry. oops OOPS I forgot to sign, and by the way, what I meant about Wikitroid being a public website, first of all, the main page says ANYONE can edit, and secondly, if you check how many uses there are on wikitroid, you'll find that there are enough to be considered a popular website. There IS such thing as a private website, in a way. +18 sites, and certain blogs are private, and some even need passwords to enter.--Captain Silver Ratings Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't Zero Mission, Fusion, Super Maetroid, Metroid II, the return of Samus, and the original metroid all rated E? And if I'm right, shouldn't you know that already? Because if I am, the statement on Cpt. Silvers talk page about 10yr olds having no reason to be here is blatantly false. If I'm wrong, please don't kill me. [[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 19:18, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :You are correct, the games you mention above are rated E (or the equivalent K-A) in the United States. I stand corrected. And what made you think that I have a flawless memory, do I ''look like a Vulcan? ;) (Actually, the other day I forgot my PGP private key passphrase, preventing me from decrypting a rather important email I had received. Needless to say that caused me a bit of grief.) And, no, I am not going to kill you, but I might just try out my new Nikon Nikkor AF-S Soul Stealing Lens on you. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 10:06, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Don't be a cyberbully People are trying to work here and this is not a dictatorship. Please be more kind to other people's opinions before I will report you. Please take this as a lesson... P.S. I will be checking your citations for now on! Maruku2009 ::Maruku2009, please remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) when communicating on talk pages or forums. By the way, welcome to Wikitroid. Could you please cite sources for your accusation of FastLizard4? He cannot properly respond if he does not know why he has been accused of being a cyber bully. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:30, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I was about to say the same thing? [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:33, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Maruku2009, this wiki may not be a dictatorship, but it isn't a democracy. To be honest, wikis really can't be categorized as any political system, but that's beside the point. Since, as Armantula513 has said above, I cannot properly respond to you without you providing an example of this "cyberbullying", I will disregard your criticisms/"lesson" until you provide such an example, preferably in the form of a diff link, and defend your argument. However, before you proceed, please bear these two things in mind: :::#Users are (or are not) administrators on a wiki for a reason. Administrators have extended experience on a certain wiki, have proven they can be trusted, and know what is considered normal on a wiki. In case you are doing this, please remember that the standards of one wiki cannot necessarily be applied to another. One wiki may enforce a policy that no others do. Every wiki is simply different, and this must be taken into consideration, especially considering that, while you have over 900 edits across all of Wikia, you only have 5 here (one of which I know was reverted by another admin), which indicates that you are unfamiliar with a wiki. In addition, this gives you less credibility in cases like this, so chose what examples you use and what you say wisely. :::#I am what you might call an "expert" at the Internet and computing in general - I am majoring in Computer Science. Part of my studies include Computer/Network Ethics, which includes, of course, cyberbullying. Cyberbullying can only be applied in certain circumstances. A perfect "real-world" example of this is law enforcement: When you are cited by a police officer for, say, speeding or drunk driving, your opinion on the matter is irrelevant: You broke a law, and therefore, you will be punished in some way or form (or, at the very least, given a warning). And the officer certainly isn't "bullying" you, he (or she) is taking action because you have done something wrong. :::Again, please bear the above points in mind when formulating your reply to me. :::Oh, and by the way, yes, I do actually use citations. Regards, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 10:06, January 2, 2010 (UTC) AJAX I'd like to know what you think about employing the use of AJAX on the Recent Changes page. I personally find it to be very useful. What do you think? [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 20:27, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I've been using it in my own JS file for quite some time. I will proceed and implement it after I implement our new custom skin, which should be a few minutes after I leave this message. You might have to hard-refresh your browser (generally, +) to see the changes, both to the skin and the addition of AJAX RC, after they are made. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 10:06, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, the skin ''definitely surprised me this morning, hah. 'Twas a bit astounding if I do say so myself... [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 17:46, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Me too, especially when I saw the templates. You do realize that we'll have to change EVERY SINGLE TEMPLATE so it matches the new skin. Infoboxes are also included, as well as anything that has a white background. I like the change, but not the consequences. [[User:The Exterminator|'''''The Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 17:58, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::FastLizard, it seems that AJAX refuses to show the checkbox on RC, or at least, on my screen. It does seem to be working on the main wiki I'm on, so it isn't my browser that's causing the problem. Is the coding working right? Also, the talk page MediaWiki message needs to be changed as well, the four tildes are invisible because their background is set to white. RA 1 18:18, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::It also doesn't seem to be showing itself to me either... [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs)18:40, January 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Image Policy My apologies, i'll fix. A bit harsh though. A simple "please fix this" and a good scolding would have sufficed, you did not necessarily have to tell me you were disappointing, that rather hurt. I'm quite loyal to you as a b'crat, you only need to say the words and I have no problem as to jump, only how high. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'''} (Talk• •Logs) 02:12, January 5, 2010 (UTC)